memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Zefram Cochrane
Dokter Zefram Cochrane was een menselijke wetenschapper in de 21e eeuw. Een excentriek genie dat de warpaandrijving op de Aarde uitvond. Hij was op papier de eerste mens die sneller dan het licht reisde. Biografie Cochrane werd geboren in het jaar 2032. Tijdens de 2060s leefde hij in Bozeman, Montana in Noord Amerika. Hier begon hij met de ontwikkeling van warpaandrijving en bouwde het eerste Aarde warp schip, de Phoenix. Op 4 april 2063 ontmoette hij de bemanning van het Federatie sterrenschip [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. De Starfleet officieren kwamen uit de toekomst om een Borg bol tegen te houden. De borg wilden het historische eerste contact tussen de mensheid en de Vulcans tegenhouden. Dokter Cochrane was voor de bemanning een historisch figuur en ze toonden dan ook veel respect voor hem. De volgende dag werd de Phoenix door Cochrane, William T. Riker en Geordi La Forge gelanceerd. Het Vulcan schip pikte de lancering op en landde op de Aarde. Hierdoor was de missie van de Borg mislukt en maakte de mensheid het eerste contact met de Vulcans. ( ) In 2064 vertelde Cochrane over het eerste contact in Bozeman op de Princeton Universiteit. Hij had het ook over cybernetische wezens uit de toekomst. Het publiek nam hem echter niet serieus, omdat hij een verleden met overmatig drankgebruik kende. Later draaide Cochrane zijn beweringen ook weer terug. ( ; ENT: "Regeneration") In de vroege jaren van de 22e eeuw werkte Cochrane nauw samen met Henry Archer aan de warp vijf motor en ontmoette daar ook Henry's zoon, Jonathan Archer. Jonathan zou later de kapitein worden van de ''Enterprise''. (ENT: "Daedalus") In 2119 opende hij het eerste Warp vijf complex op de Aarde. Tijdens zijn speech gebruikte hij vele gedenkwaardige spreuken, die later nog generaties lang door Starfleet gebruikt zouden worden. De bekendste is waarschijnlijk "where no man has gone before". (ENT: "Broken Bow") Later dat jaar vertrok hij van zijn nieuwe thuisbasis, de Alpha Centauri kolonie, en er werd vanuit gegaan dat hij overleden was. (TOS: "Metamorphosis") Toen de ''Enterprise'' een mysterieus klein schip in de ruimte ontdekte vroeg Jonathan Archer zich of het misschien Cochrane zou zijn. (ENT: "Future Tense") In 2267 vervoerden kapitein James T. Kirk, commandant Spock en dokter Leonard McCoy van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] de ongeneeslijk zieke Federatie commissaris Nancy Hedford. Aan boord van de shuttle Galileo werden ze opeens neergetrokken naar een asteroïde in de Gamma Canaris regio. Daar ontdekte ze dat Cochrane in leven was en jong gehouden werd door de Companion. Deze Companion nam later bezit van het lichaam van Nancy Hedford. Cochrane en Hedford zouden vervolgens een nieuw leven beginnen op de asteroïde, met deze keer een normale menselijke levensduur. Cochrane en Kirk spraken met elkaar af dat hun ontmoeting nooit openbaar gemaakt zou worden. (TOS: "Metamorphosis") Persoonlijk leven en nalatenschap Eén van Cochrane's beste vrienden was Lily Sloane, die hij al kende sinds de Derde wereldoorlog. Ze noemde hem vaak "Z". Cochrane was een fan van 20e eeuwse rockmuziek. Enkele van zijn favorieten waren "Ooby Dooby" van Roy Orbison en "Magic Carpet Ride" van Steppenwolf. ( ) Zijn favoriete eten was kaas pierogi. (VOY: "Homestead") In de tijd van het eerste contact had Cochrane niet echt het idee dat hij een grote visie had bij het ontwikkelen van de warp technologie. Ook dat hij een nieuw tijdperk voor de mensheid zou inluiden leek hem niet veel te doen. Door de generaties heen werd de man voor zijn prestaties een icoon. Cochrane was een cynische man te noemen, met een stevig alcoholprobleem. Hij wilde met zijn warp technologie veel geld gaan verdienen. Zijn geliefde Verenigde Staten van Amerika was niet goed uit de Derde wereldoorlog gekomen en hij wilde een beter leven voor zichzelf maken. Door de bemanning van de Enterprise werd hij geconfronteerd met zijn heldenstatus en hij vertelde hen daarop dat hij op zoek was naar een simpel leventje op een eiland met veel geld, rock and roll en naakte vrouwen. Hij had er een grote hekel aan om te moeten praten over luchtvaart en ruimtereizen en praatte liever over treinen. De bemanning confronteerde hem toch weer met zijn heldenrol, maar Cochrane weigerde deze rol te spelen. Nadat Geordi hem over zijn standbeeld vertelde wilde Cochrane alleen nog maar wegvluchten. Gelukkig kwam Cochrane er op tijd achter dat zijn rol belangrijk was voor de mensheid en het noodzakelijk was dat hij betrokken was bij het eerste contact.( ) In 2152 had Cochrane nog steeds familieleden die in leven waren. (ENT: "Future Tense") De Cochrane, een maateenheid voor subruimte vervorming, werd naar Zefram Cochrane vernoemd. Planeten, grote universiteiten, steden, de [[USS Cochrane|USS Cochrane]] en de [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] shuttle Cochrane werden ook naar hem vernoemd. (TOS: "Metamorphosis"; DS9: "Emissary"; VOY: "Threshold") ca:Zefram Cochrane cs:Zefram Cochrane de:Zefram Cochrane en:Zefram Cochrane es:Zefram Cochrane fr:Zefram Cochrane it:Zefram Cochrane ja:ゼフラム・コクレーン pl:Zefram Cochrane ru:Зефрам Кокрэйн sv:Zefram Cochrane Cochrane, Zefram Cochrane, Zefram Cochrane, Zefram